


En comptant les secondes

by Klodyha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodyha/pseuds/Klodyha
Summary: Parce que Takao était incapable de laisser une heure tranquille à Midorima.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	En comptant les secondes

Squatter chez son Shin-chan avait toujours été une passion pour lui, encore plus depuis qu’ils étaient en couple. Mais ce n’était pas sa passion principale. Non, loin de là. Ce qu’il aimait le plus faire c’était embêter cette grande carotte à lunettes. 

5 minutes et 34 secondes.

Couché en travers du lit sur le dos, Takao jouait sur son portable en jetant de temps à autre un coup d’oeil à son amant. Midorima était assis en tailleur par terre, le dos reposant sur le bord du matelas, un livre dans sa main droite. Rares étaient les moments où le faucon le laissait tranquille, mais par chance aujourd'hui, en plus qu’Oha-asa lui avait prédit une bonne journée, Takao devait lui ficher la paix pendant au moins une heure. C’était le résultat d’un pari débile qu’ils s’étaient lancés plus tôt dans la journée, que le vert avait évidemment gagné. Et le gage qu’avait récolté le brun était de le laisser tranquille pendant une heure.

6 minutes et 12 secondes.

Six minutes et douze secondes étaient déjà passées depuis que “cette heure de tranquillité” qu’il devait à Shin-chan avait commencé, et pourtant il s’ennuyait déjà. Non plutôt, il s’ennuyait de ne pas pouvoir l’ennuyer. C’était son activité préférée après tout ! C’était cruel de la part de son bébé aux cheveux verts de le contraindre à être près de lui sans pouvoir l’embêter ! Il se faisait maltraiter ! D’ailleurs, il existait des associations contre la maltraitance de non-embêtage ? Vu toutes les conneries qui existaient sur internet, il était sûr de pouvoir trouver ! 

9 minutes et 54 secondes.

Non, ce genre de chose n’existait pas. Déçu, Takao se coucha sur son flanc droit, lui permettant de mieux observer son amour. Franchement, si ça n’existait pas, il devait le créer ! Il militerait dans les rues, crierait un slogan débile, s’afficherait sur internet, pour défendre sa cause il était prêt à tout ! Il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir embêter Midorima. Et les quelques pauvres dizaines de minutes qui venaient de s’écouler semblaient ne vouloir qu’empirer sa peine.

11 minutes et 34 secondes.

Bon, il commençait à s’ennuyer encore plus qu’à son dernier cours d’histoire. Et ce n’était pas peu dire ! Alors qu’il y avait son adorable carotte près de lui, il s’ennuyait. Il n’aurait jamais cru ça possible. Oh mais, la promesse qu’il lui avait faite c’était de ne pas l’embêter pendant une heure c’est ça ? Et si lui, de son côté, il s’occupait ? Qu’importent les répercussions, ça ne serait pas comme s’il l’embêtait directement. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, une idée plus que tentante s’était infiltrée dans son cerveau et il avait tout ce qu’il faut sous la main pour pouvoir la mettre en place. Il allait bien s’amuser.

13 minutes et 02 secondes.

Dans ce lit, sur lequel il était couché, ils avaient déjà plusieurs fois fait l’amour. Il n’avait qu’à fermer les yeux pour s’en souvenir, pour entendre les doux grognements qu'avait poussé le plus grand à ses oreilles. Il n’avait qu’à enfouir la tête dans l’oreiller pour sentir l’odeur de son amant. Il n’avait qu’à utiliser un peu de son imagination pour se rappeler des caresses sur son corps, du goût de sa peau sur sa langue, de la douceur de ses cheveux contre ses doigts, des mots murmurés que Midorima n’avait adressé qu’à lui. 

13 minutes et 45 secondes.

Il se sentait déjà réagir à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, il discernait une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre l’étreindre. Le brun se mordilla les lèvres avant de se les pourlécher. Ah, mon Dieu, même dans ses rêves, Midorima le hantait. A quel moment était-il devenu aussi fou de lui ? Il ne s’en rappelait pas et pour le moment l’objet de ses fantasmes était près de lui, tranquillement assis. Si il savait ce qu’il se passait dans l’esprit du plus petit à l’instant, pas sûr qu’il resterait aussi tranquille. Lentement, il glissa une main sous son tee-shirt, se caressant légèrement la peau. Silencieusement et habillement, il fit remonter ses doigts jusqu’à ses bouts de chairs qu’il s’amusa à maltraiter. Il planta plus fortement ses dents sur ses lèvres en imaginant que ça soit son adorable amant qu’il le touchait. Oh oui, comme il l’avait toujours fait, l’excitant avec de simples gestes. 

15 minutes et 27 secondes.

Quand Midorima bougea contre le lit, il crut qu’il s’était déjà fait griller, mais non, celui-ci se replaça juste plus confortablement, ignorant visiblement tout ce qui pouvait se passer derrière lui. Takao décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Sans un bruit, continuant avec une main de se caresser, il défit avec l’autre sa ceinture ainsi que sa braguette, libérant ainsi son membre qui avait commencé à réagir. Il laissa glisser ses ongles par-dessus son caleçon, le faisant frissonner. Sa main qui était encore sur son tee-shirt remonta jusqu’à sa bouche, mordant sensiblement ses doigts. L’objet de ses désirs était si proche de lui, si proche. Bizarrement la frustration fit monter d’un cran la chaleur qui enrobait Takao. Furtivement, graduellement, il se caressa par dessus son dernier vêtement, camouflant de sa main sur sa bouche des soupirs qui essayaient de s’échapper. Relevant les yeux, il se mit à fixer son amant, l'observant, le contemplant, l’examinant. Il détailla du regard les doigts qui tenaient le livre ouvert, s’imaginant ceux-ci s’abandonner à d’autre activité. Il eut du mal à réprimer un frisson. Il était peut-être temps d’aller plus loin.

21 minutes et 11 secondes.

Ça faisait maintenant vingt et une minutes que cette heure avait commencé et presque neuf minutes qu’il avait commencé à s’amuser. En faufilant sa main sous le dernier rempart de tissu, il ne put contenir un soupir. S’il avait su que s’adonner à ce genre de jeu en présence de son compagnon l’exciterait autant, il l’aurait fait plus tôt. Le vert ne lui avait pas semblé réagir au son traître qui lui avait échappé. Tant mieux, mais bientôt il ne ferait plus aucun effort pour se cacher. Il avait hâte, hâte de voir le regard de son Shin-chan posé sur lui en le voyant dans cette position. Juste l’imaginer faisait encore monter son désir d’un cran. Finalement il était peut-être réellement un pervers ? Ou plutôt, il en avait toujours été un. Il fit de longs va-et-vient sur sa hampe de chair, pensant à la peau de Midorima, à ses caresses, à sa chaleur, à son amour. De ses doigts qui avaient fini par être trempés à force de les suçoter, mâchouiller, lécher, il les fit glisser eux aussi sous son caleçon, les dirigeant vers un endroit plus intime. Il caressa légèrement son entrée avant d’en laisser un le pénétrer doucement. Cette fois-ci ce fut un gémissement entre envie et douleur qui lui échappa, faisant réagir par la même occasion son compagnon.

27 minutes et 35 secondes.

Il aura fallu vingt-sept minutes et trente-cinq secondes pour que Midorima lui montre de l’attention, soit environ un quart d’heure après le début de ses activités. Les yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes, il détailla la situation sous ses yeux. Takao, son petit-ami depuis déjà plusieurs mois, s'adonnait à des plaisirs solitaires dans son dos. Il l’observa, voyant ses joues rougies, les yeux voilés de désir qui le contemplaient avec un filet de bave s’échappant de ses lèvres. Bien qu’il ait été découvert, il continua ses mouvements, s’excitant encore plus quand il vit le regard de son amant l’observer, étudier chacun de ses mouvements. Dans un spasme incontrôlé, il enfonça son doigt plus profondément en lui, frôlant une boule de nerfs avec laquelle il ne s’attendait pas rentrer en contact si tôt. Serrant les dents, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir le surnom de son amant, qui semblait défaillir pendant quelques secondes à la vue de ce spectacle. Sans une parole et un mot de plus, Shin-chan s’installa près du plus petit, déposant sur la table de chevet son livre dont il avait prit soin de placer un marque-page. Étreignant d’une main ses cheveux bruns et retirant de l’autre ses lunettes, il l’amena dans une caresse contre ses lèvres. Le faucon vorace de cette affection ne tarda pas une seconde à s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, ayant arrêté tout mouvement afin de se concentrer sur l’amour de sa vie. Tout en continuant de s’occuper de la bouche du plus petit, le plus grand déplaça ses mains pour l’attirer contre lui. Takao délaissa rapidement ses activités, se retirant de lui-même dans un soupir pour passer ses bras autour du cou du vert et se coller plus fortement à lui. À califourchon sur les genoux de Midorima, il se frottait lascivement faisant ressentir toutes les tensions de ses membres à son amant. 

31 minutes et 03 secondes.

N’en pouvant plus, le brun poussa le vert contre le lit, l’obligeant à se coucher sous lui. Il s’attaqua à son cou, mordant et léchant sans aucune restriction. De son côté, le plus grand était parti explorer les endroits que son amant avait déjà titillés sans lui. En tendant le bras, il avait réussi à sortir un lubrifiant et des préservatifs du tiroir de sa table de nuit, sans même que Takao s’en rende compte. Il fit tomber le pantalon et le caleçon du faucon avant d’aller caresser de ses doigts remplis de gel l’entrée de son amour. Enfonçant le premier doigt en lui, il le sentit se tendre et arrêter les douces attentions destinées à son cou. Pour essayer de le détendre, Midorima alla s’occuper du membre délaissé de son amant, qui lui répondit directement par un gémissement.

“Hmm, Shin-chan~...”

Takao se laissa choyer sans bouger pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre ses mouvements et glisser ses mains sous le pantalon de sa carotte préférée pour défaire au passage sa ceinture et braguette. Shin-chan, sentant son amant le caresser vit son désir augmenter en flèche.

34 minutes et 22 secondes.

Plusieurs doigts étaient enfoncés en lui, sans qu’il ne ressente aucune gêne depuis déjà quelques instants. Il n’en pouvait plus, à chacune des nouvelles secondes qu’il passait il crut qu’il allait jouir. Il attrapa le préservatif échoué sur le lit, et d’un mouvement tremblant, après avoir fait retirer les doigts de Midorima en lui, il lui fit enfiler la protection. En mettant un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main, il masturba doucement son amant, se délectant des sons qu’il produisait.

35 minutes et 56 secondes.

Le vert s’était confortablement installé, assis et adossé à la tête de lit. Tenant les flancs de son amant à califourchon sur lui, le brun commença à s'empaler sur le plus grand, lentement. Dieu que le corps de Takao était bon. Il observa de son regard rempli de désir chaque détails de son corps. Le faucon laissa échapper un soupir mélangeant excitation et douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Son amant l'étreignit, enfouit ses lèvres dans son cou et murmura son amour à ses oreilles. Il commença à appliquer des douces attentions au membre du plus petit quelques secondes après.

37 minutes et 30 secondes.

Takao bougea de lui-même, s’enfonçant et se retirant dans un mouvement régulier observant de ses yeux rieurs l’expression de son amour qui était enrobée de plaisir. Un frisson le parcourut entièrement sans qu’il puisse en comprendre la source, avant que Midorima ne s’appliqua à frôler ce point de son anatomie qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de plus pour qu’il se déverse entre leurs deux torses en gémissant. Il s'avachit contre le vert, le laissant continuer de bouger en lui avant que l’orgasme le fauche aussi.

45 minutes et 17 secondes.

Le brun sentit le plus grand se retirer et le déposer délicatement contre le lit. Il sourit en pensant que son plan avait plus que bien marché et laissa son regard traîner sur le vert qui sortait du lit pour aller chercher une couverture. Ils s'enfouirent tous les deux sous le bout de tissu et se câlinèrent tendrement, occupant leurs lèvres avec celles de l’autre.

1 heures et 29 secondes.

En rouvrant les yeux qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, il tomba sur l’expression de Shin-chan qui l’observait d’un regard tendre, il ne put se retenir un sourire. Finalement avant même que l’heure se soit écoulée, il aura réussi à obtenir tout ce qu’il désirait: l’attention de son amant.

“Alors ton heure de tranquillité s’est bien passée, chéri ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! o/


End file.
